


Kaede's Ideal

by ShadinqTR



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Final Goodbye, Key Of Love, Love Confessions, Love Suite, short kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: When Shuichi sleeps with a mysterious key in his pockets, he finds himself in an unknown rooom with Kaede, the girl he's developed feelings for.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	Kaede's Ideal

"..." Shuichi couldn't help but feel restless on his bed. 

"...I did like her, right…?" He asked himself as he laid on his bed. Maybe being a detective had made him overthink things. He kept wildly switching sleeping positions as he kept asking himself the same question.

After a bit of time, he took off his cap and tucked himself into bed. There were things he wanted to focus on more, like the hidden door in the library.

"Oh yeah...that item." He told himself as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small key. He had found it earlier in a classroom but forgot to inspect it closer. He took a few glances at it—it looked to be golden and had a heart-shaped design—before putting it back in his pocket and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Shuichi… Shuichi. Shuichi!" A familiar voice called out.

As his vision faded back in, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was on a bed with two other rooms beside it. The bed was surrounded by a single horse carousel constantly circling it and the whole room itself had a very naughty vibe to it.

As he looked to his left, he found Kaede Akamatsu there with him.

He blinked a few times as his brain hadn't fully registered it yet but once it did, his face lit up.

"Woah!" Kaede exclaimed as Shuichi tumbled down the giant bed they were on. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," he replied. He then began to recompose himself. "More importantly, where are we exactly?" He asked as he glanced around the room again.

"No idea. The last thing I remember is that I went to sleep then _BOOM!_ I'm suddenly here," she replied with a small giggle.

"Ahaha…but this sure is weird. I don't recall ever seeing this place," he stated as he started exploring the room more thoroughly

The right of the room had whips, an odd mask, handcuffs stuck into some sort of X-shaped item. To the left was a bathroom. It had a bathtub and a few pails. All three rooms were divided by only curtains.

"I'm not the only one getting the creeps in this room, am I?" Kaede asked.

With a nervous chuckle, Shuichi replied. "Haha…guess not."

In front of the bed, a few inches away, was a door. They both tried opening the door but it was locked. "From the outside?" Shuichi thought.

A sudden realization came to him as he hurriedly dug into his pockets but they were empty. "Did they get rid of it while I was asleep?!"

Kaede then grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down!" She yelled out. "What's wrong, Shuichi?"

His expression turned grim. "It's just that…I had a key with me earlier. It might have been able to open that door."

"Oh, Shuichi… Let's calm down for a bit, 'kay?" She said as she dragged Shuichi back onto the bed where she forced him to lay his head on her thighs.

"Um—this is a bit…" His face was visibly flustered which Kaede found amusing.

Kaede kept petting Shuichi's head even though he was still wearing his cap.

"Hey, Shuichi…don't you think you'd look much better without that cap?" She asked with a straightforward smile.

He didn't answer. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He felt awkward in the situation. The only thing keeping the silence between them was Kaede's soft humming—probably in tune of a song she liked.

"Kaede, I…" he tried saying something but he couldn't get the words out. He swiftly moved away from her thighs and stood up. "Kaede, I…I like you," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

At first Kaede only cocked her head to the side. "Shuichi, are you okay…?" She asked as she stood up and walked near him.

"I…I know it sounds weird! I mean—we just met but I feel like…" he took a few deep breaths and confessed. "I like you a lot, Kaede."

Kaede put her hand on Shuichi's cheek. "Shuichi, can you…take off your cap for me?" She asked with tears trickling down her face.

Shuichi couldn't tell why she was crying but he didn't bother asking about it. He slowly took off his cap and revealed that he had an ahoge as well.

"Hehe, you have one too, huh?" She whispered as she wiped away her tears. "I like you too, Shuichi," she stated as she pulled Shuichi close to her chest before collapsing on the bed.

"Kaede! You know that I'm—"

"Shh…let's just be like this for a while longer, okay?" She requested.

He didn't say anything in response, he simply nodded.

He could hear her heartbeat getting faster as she tightened her grip on Shuichi more and more. He could feel her loving embrace through their connection, it felt warm and welcoming. He wished they'd stay like that forever but Kaede requested for him to face her.

She cupped Shuichi's face while more tears trailed down her face. "I think you look much better without your hat." 

"Thanks…" Shuichi couldn't take his eyes off of her. As she held his face with her hand, he instinctively held onto it.

The two slowly closed their distance and kissed each other. It was only for a brief moment but it still made Shuichi's heart skip a beat.

"Ehehe, look at you and your dumb face! You look so happy right now," Kaede jokingly said. "...But I'm happy too, Shuichi. I'm happy that I was able to find someone I could trust."

He smiled back in response. "Yeah...it's no problem to me."

"Stop wearing that hat, okay? You look much better without it," she said as she saw Shuichi gazing at his hat.

"Oh! Um…I'll try," he answered back in an awkward tone. 

Kaede then suddenly hugged Shuichi, her head buried into his chest. "I don't wanna go, Shuichi… I wanna spend more time with you… With everyone!" She cried out. Shuichi could feel the tears as she hugged him.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere!" He confidently screamed out.

"Mhm…I know you won't!" She replied. "But…I'll be going now."

"Wha—what?!" 

"Goodbye, Shuichi. I love…you."

Those were the final words he heard as he was woken up by a loud sound.

_Ding_ dong _!_ _Ding dong! Ding dong!_

_"_ Ah!"

And again, the loud sound repeated. 

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_ He already knew where the sound was coming from—his doorbell.

"Wh—who is it?! Wait, I'm coming, I'm coming!" With the doorbell hurrying him along, he went and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's morning already!"

"K-Kaito? Ah…do you...need something?" Shuichi asked, still half-asleep.

"Well, yeah! Food!" Kaito replied in an overly-enthusiastic tone. "I was gonna eat breakfast with everyone in the dining hall but you weren't there… That's why I came to get you." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? But...I don't recall making any plans."

"You should be in the dining hall, anyway," he replied. "I mean, where else are you gonna eat breakfast?"

"Ah, I don't usually eat breakfast, so…"

"A-Are you serious? If you don't eat breakfast, then what do you eat in the morning?"

"Um…" He didn't really know what to reply with.

"Ah, whatever! Let's get going! The others are waiting!"

But Shuichi stopped him. "Ah, wait, I'm not ready! Let me get my—...Actually...never mind."

He didn't need it anymore.

"Okay, let's go."

After that, the two headed straight towards the dining hall where most of his "friends" told him that he looked much better without his hat. He hadn't noticed it but the key in his pocket was gone the moment he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone at 11 PM while I was bored.


End file.
